In general, product identification tags are used in a variety of industries to allow users to track inventory and to provide crucial information about the particular item to which the product identification tag is attached. Such information is generally printed directly on the product identification tag. In secure applications, e.g., typical consumer supply chains, the product information can be affected by minimal/acceptable levels of wear and tear. However, over time, the information corresponding to the particular item can tear, rub off or otherwise be rendered unreadable. In addition, typical product identification tags are not intended for utilization in rugged and/or hazardous conditions, e.g., construction zones, industrial transport, or the like, where product information can become unrecognizable at a higher rate than in secure applications. Thus, the product identification tags typically implemented in both secure and hazardous applications are generally impractical and fail to provide the crucial product information necessary to the user.
Further, product identification tags currently used are generally pre-printed with the requisite product information and cannot be adjusted to reflect real-time information in a durable manner. For example, an in-service date for a product may be provided to an existing product identification tag by, e.g., printing and/or writing the in-service date on the tag. However, such markings made in real-time are also subject to wear and tear of secure and/or hazardous applications.
In the patent literature, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0126226 to Kolodzie et al. is directed to a two-part security sticker and associated document retrieval system, wherein the security sticker comprises one or more security features on a backing layer having opposite first and second major sides, the first major side having a transparent or translucent adhesive layer applied at least to a first part thereof and a liner on a side of the adhesive layer remote from the backing layer. The design and operation of the Kolodzie '226 security sticker results in numerous restrictions on use that significantly reduce the utility thereof, including specifically the requirement that information be marked onto the sticker before adherence to a hard surface. Indeed, the Kolodzie '226 security sticker is designed to expressly prevent the addition and/or alteration of information in the field, i.e., once it is adhered to a surface. Moreover, adherence of the Kolodzie security sticker to a surface prevents any further inspection and/or interaction with the rear surface thereof.
Thus, despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved product identification tags fabricated from durable materials for reliably and accurately displaying crucial product information. These and other needs are satisfied by the product identification tag and associated methods of the present disclosure.